Le petit Bartok
by Aelea WoOd
Summary: Le témoignage poignant d'un petit orc sur son voyage touristique en Mordor, juste avant la destruction de Sauron.


_**Notes en vrac :**_

_Bonjour, bonsoir._

_OS défi pour le Poney Fringant chéri, mon Poney refuge toujours là quand il faut. Le sujet était « Les derniers instants de Sauron » quelque chose comme ça. Sauron c'est pas mon truc, je prefère les champignons. Mais bon._

_Peut être certains d'entre vous reconnaitrons le même style d'écriture qu'avait ma petite cicatrice de Feu Harry Potter. Je n'ai pas fais exprès en fait... Mais c'est le même genre de délire alors ça se comprend._

_J'aimerai remercier Ewina, Wiwi pour les corrections, beta très rapide (sans rire, c'est Wiwi Gonzalez !) et Albane, Banou, ma seconde lectrice (mais c'est secret on doit pas savoir)_

_Et puis j'ai envie de faire une dédicasse (c'est permis ?) à Lyanou, pour qu'elle sache que le Poney ne l'oublies pas, et que je pense très fort à elle. M'enfin faudrait d'abord qu'elle clique sur mon OS (hem, on sait jamais). Puis un gros bisou à ma Loine si elle passe par là, par hasard, elle aussi. ZTD._

_Enfin, mes amies du Poney, vous reconnaitrez le trip, et des allusions à vos petits protégés. Private Joke !_

_(mini disclaimer : Sauron ne m'appartient pas.)_

* * *

Cher Willie,

J'espère que tu va bien, et que toi et bébé Gorp vous vous habituez bien à votre nouvelle vie au Mordor !

Aujourd'hui, le ciel est encore plus noir que d'habitude, aussi noir que le dessous des pieds de Mar Gueri. Beeeeerk !

Papa et Maman ont dit que c'était pas grave, qu'on continuait quand même. Pffff ! On était fatigué, en plus Mar Gueri elle arrêtait pas de chanter des chansons paillardes que sa maîtresse lui a appris à l'école. Au début ça m'a fait rigoler, mais j'ai vite eu envie de lui arracher une oreille.Grishénka elle voulait pas continuer à marcher, en plus, la Tour elle l'a déjà vue, elle, en voyage scolaire l'an dernier. Mais Papa a fait son regard méchant et elle a arrêté de grogner (enfin, Grishènka grogne tout le temps, avec son seul poumon elle peut pas faire autrement, mais elle a arrêté de grogner en faisant exprès, on avait plus que des petits ralements !)

C'est vrai que le voyage il l'a payé très cher Papa. Il a du tuer beaucoup de gens et saigner très fort et beaucoup de fois pour réunir l'argent des vacances !

Enfin, moi j'ai juste bien aimé que le cimetierre de crânes de Rohirims. Avec les lances qui sortaient des orbites et tout ! C'était trop fort ! Y'avait même encore des crânes dont la peau était encore là ! Alors ça faisait de la peau pourrie et gonflée, trop trop fort. Avec Mar Gueri on a arraché un morceau de peau, toute gluante et collante, en souvenir, mais ça faut pas le dire, on avait pas le droit d'y toucher aux crânes. Bah de toute façon je crois que Mar Gueri a tout mangé... elle voulait goûter un Rohirrim, à ce qu'il parrait si on mange le cerveau de quelqu'un, on a sa force après. Les Rohirims même si ils sont moches avec tous leurs cheveux, ils sont quand même trop trop forts ! Je dois arrêter ma lettre ici, parce qu'on a trouvé un campement d'orcs et qu'ils veulent bien nous loger pour la nuit. Un jour, moi aussi j'irai faire la guerre ! Je tuerai plein de méchants Gondoriens. Trop fort !

Bartok.

* * *

Cher Willie,

J'ai pas de chance, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de papier pour t'écrire... Tu sais, ici tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement, parce que c'est la guerre, et que nous on est en vacances ! Mais enfin, on a bien mérité nos vacances... en plus c'est trop fort, y'a plein de cadavres sur les routes ! Y'a absolument de tout, et comme on s'ennuie un peu quand on marche, avec mes soeurs on compte les differents trucs qui sont morts. Là on en est à 23 gobelins, 12 orcs, 4 trolls (ils puent encore plus quand ils sont morts c'est trop trop trop fort !) et 14 trucs non identifiés. Et seulement pour aujourdhui !!!

J'aurais bien aimé que tu viennes avec nous ! On aurait bien rigolé tout les deux.Ce soir on dort dans un trou. C'est moins bien que le campement des orcs. Mais bon ! On commence à apercevoir la Tour ! Elle est encore petite dans l'horizon, mais, on y est bientôt ! En plus l'Oeil brille et on peut la voir même la nuit (mais en fait c'est tout le temps la nuit), et donc on se perd pas. L'Oeil est vraiment trop beau ! Trop fort, et trop brillant, je suis trop content d'être parti en vacances !

Bartok.

* * *

Cher Willie,

Dans le guide du Routard-Mordor, ils disent que la Tour a été construite en 600 ans ! C'est trop trop fort ! J'en revenais pas quand Maman me l'a dit ! Trop trop fort !

PS : Dis bonjour aux copains pour moi ! Surtout Caur' et Gloup's !

Bartok.

* * *

Cher Willie,

ENFIN ON Y EST !

Je t'écris pendant qu'on pique nique en bas de la Tour. Ah lala ! C'est trop fort, et vraiment très grand et beau. L'Oeil il fait très peur par contre, et le guide nous a demandé de ne pas trop le regarder... Il peut nous tuer par sa seule volonté à ce qu'il parait... Mar Gueri a commencé à jeter des cailloux vers lui par provocation, mais je l'ai vite fait arrêter. Elle est bête celle là ! Tout est noir, ça pue, c'est trop bien ! Ca fait drôlement peur aussi, et puis en plus y'avait d'autres touristes avec nous ! Deux vieux gobelins qui fêtent leurs noces de mithril. C'est la première fois qu'on voit d'autres vacanciers depuis qu'on est parti !A ce qu'il parait la guerre est bientôt finie, les hommes et les elfes vont être écrasés ! Ce que je regrette c'est de ne pas avoir pu tuer de l'homme et de ne pas avoir fait la guerre comme Papa. Ca me fait aussi un peu de peine de savoir que dans quelques jours ils seront tous morts... les hommes. Après on pourra plus que taper des vieux trolls. C'est nul !C'est un vieux soldat (il lui manquait un oeil ! Trop fort !) qui m'a expliqué tout ça. Il avait des larmes dans les yeux. (enfin, dans son oeil !!!) Ca va être beau quand on va gagner, on sera pile là pour voir la réaction de Sauron ! Avec un peu de chance va y'avoir un feu d'artifice ! J'imagine que ça va être la fête ! C'est dommage que tu sois pas là pour la victoire, ça va être trop beau, ça va tout péter !

Bartok.

* * *

Ce reccueil de lettres a été retrouvé parmi les décombres encore fumantes de Barad Dur. Nous n'avons pu retrouver de son auteur que quelques phalanges écrasées.

Le petit Bartok est l'une des malheureuses victimes de la Guerre.

Mais ils sont nombreux encore, à être vivants, orphelins, handicapés, et à ne demander qu'une famille aimante pour leur apprendre à devenir des enfants, puis des adultes heureux.

Alors, n'hésitez pas. Adoptez un bébé orc.

Envoyez une missive à :

Aide aux petits Orcs, BP 89877, Fondcombe.

**Merci.**


End file.
